koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fei Guan
Fei Guan (onyomi: Hi Kan) is Liu Zhang's son-in-law who surrenders to Shu. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 5, he is a secondary general in Liu Zhang's army who mainly appears to protect his lord at Cheng Du. During the sixth title, he is present in the first wave of hidden troops who appear on Liu Zhang's command. After Shu is conquered, he continues to serve Liu Bei by helping the defense at Jing Province. He is also by his father's side in Lu Bu's invasion of Han Zhong. In the seventh and eighth titles, he only appears as an enemy at Chengdu. Quotes *"Li Yan has been defeated, but I will fight on!" Historical Information Fei Guan was a man who originated from Jiangxia, Jingzhou. He was the husband to Liu Zhang's daughter. Different sources also record that he was adopted by Liu Zhang's mother. He was described as a talented scholar and warrior who ruled as a kind and just bureaucrat. He is first mentioned after Liu Yan's marriage and Liu Zhang's birth. Since he lost his father at an early age, he was taken under Liu Zhang's care along with his relative Fei Yi. To properly educate them, they were sent to study at Shu. When Liu Bei was at Yizhou in 208, he aimed to occupy Liu Zhang's Fucheng. Liu Gui, Zhang Ren, Deng Xian and Leng Bao (all vassals under Liu Zhang) were sent to prevent their advance. All defenders suffered defeat and barricaded their current positions in an attempt to prevent further advances. Liu Zhang ordered Fei Guan to join the offensive army lead by Li Yan and help direct various generals. However, both generals instead brought their troops to surrender and were offered positions in Shu. After Liu Bei subdued Yizhou, he was promoted to Grand Administrator of Ban and leader of Jingzhou. In 227, he was promoted a second time and offered new seals. The times when Fei Guan joined the military are split between two accounts. The Huayang guozhi (華陽國志) recorded a different regal year based on Wu's preference. Yang Xi's historical records from Shu do not state that Fei Guan entered the empire's services at all in the years listed above. This means that there is a probable five year gap between the times he could have joined Shu or when he first entered battle. In truth, there is not enough evidence to support that either record is more "correct" in this situation than the other. Fei Guan eventually became well known and liked by the people. Entering Shu in his late twenties, Fei Guan actually preferred the company of his elders such as Li Yan, as he treated them more affably and with pride. He shared the same rank and age as another general, Fu Kuang, but he did not happily engage him. His death date is unknown but official records say that he died when he was 37 years old. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms Fei Guan was married to Liu Zhang's sister, making him Liu Zhang's brother-in-law. He was ordered to reinforce Mianzhu in chapter 64 and has his subordinate, Li Yan, to assist him. Together, they lead an army of 30,000. He became commander of the same location in the following chapter and ordered Li Yan to beat Huang Zhong and Wei Yan's armies into a stalemate. When Li Yan surrendered in the following battle, he convinced his good friend, Fei Guan, to do the same. Both generals received the title, General of the Right Army, when Liu Bei became the Imperial Protector of Yizhou. Gallery Fei Guan (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Fei Guan (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Fei Guan (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters